<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Heal This Broken Heart? by The_AdzukiBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267718">Can You Heal This Broken Heart?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AdzukiBean/pseuds/The_AdzukiBean'>The_AdzukiBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, No Beta, Oblivious sugawara, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kozume Kenma, Platonic Nishinoya Yuu, Platonic Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Romantic Sugawara/Reader, reader is female, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AdzukiBean/pseuds/The_AdzukiBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were you ever going to tell me?"</p><p>A stray tear ran down your cheek as you looked up to meet his gaze.</p><p>"Honestly?" You let a self-deprecating huff escape your lips.</p><p>"My heart's already been broken so many times. Do you think I wanted to let you break it again?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You Heal This Broken Heart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! Adzuki_Bean here! I just wanted to say a few things:</p><p>1st) Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this! I'm not sure how long I'll be making this story, but it means a whole lot to me that you even gave it a chance, so thanks! 💚</p><p>2nd) I seem? to write best?? when I'm sad??? So I'm sorry for the sad beginning to this story. I promise it'll have a happy ending!</p><p>3rd) This is only my second ever published fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome! 🙇🏾♀️</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything regarding the Haikyuu franchise. This story is simply a fictional work born of my own imagination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ah, I wonder when this pain will end.</em>
</p><p>You looked out the window absent-mindedly as Tanaka and Nishinoya continued to talk animatedly about their upcoming practice match. The sound of a certain name ghosted across your ear. Your heart clenched painfully.</p><p>
  <em>Surely, it’s been too long…</em>
</p><p>“- right, (L/N)-chan?” Upon hearing your name, you were drawn out of your spiraling thoughts. The two rambunctious boys were now looking at you expectantly, eyes glittering in anticipation of your answer.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what was the question?”</p><p>“You’re going to come watch us beat Nekoma to a pulp at the practice match, aren’t you?” Tanaka repeated the question, fist-pumping into the air in excitement. Nishinoya gave you a confident grin as he folded his arms over his chest proudly. “Of course, we would play our very best if we had both you AND Shimizu-senpai watching over us!”</p><p>Your heart clenched yet again, and it was all you could do to smile at your friends through the momentary agony.</p><p>They had worked so hard this past couple of weeks in preparation for this match. The last thing you wanted to do was give them something else – something much less significant – to worry about on the day of their long-awaited rivalry.</p><p>“I’m so sorry guys, but I don’t think I can…”</p><p>Noya’s arms dropped to his sides, and Tanaka visibly deflated. You hurried to come up with an acceptable excuse.</p><p>“It’s just that I promised Gran that I’d help her with some stuff today,” you pleaded, “and I don’t want to back out on her at the last minute…” You smiled apologetically, hoping that your excuse was enough to satiate the boys.</p><p>While it was true that you had promised to help your grandmother with some tasks around her house, you were not actually going to see her until the weekend. She lived a little ways away from the outskirts of town, so it wasn’t often that you went to see her during the week, much less on a school night. The only one who knew that, however, was Nishinoya.</p><p>And considering how busy all of you had been lately, you hoped that his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of the upcoming battle to catch your half-truth.</p><p>Tanaka pretended to cry, but voiced his understanding as well as his admiration for your “kind-hearted nature” and how your “undying cuteness” would be missed. Noya, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. As his gaze pierced you for three agonizing seconds, you felt like a cell under a microscope. It felt as if he was searching your very soul.</p><p><em>He knows.</em> You trembled imperceptibly. <em>I’ve been caught.</em></p><p>You took a deep breath and squeezed your eyes shut, awaiting his exposure of your falsehood…</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Your eyes flew open, meeting Noya’s immediately. They shone with an emotion that you found, to some degree of annoyance, that you could not recognize. A mixture of knowing and maybe... sympathy?</p><p>
  <em>He’s not going to call me out on my lie…?</em>
</p><p>Noya gave you a firm nod, his eyes never leaving yours.</p><p>“You do what you’ve gotta do, (L/N)-chan. We’ll fill you in on the match when we see you tomorrow.” A small smirk graced his lips.</p><p><em>Noya… </em>You dropped your gaze, a light warmth spreading in your chest to somewhat soothe the pain that still resided there. It coaxed your lips into a small arc of gratitude.</p><p><em>“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,”</em> was the unspoken agreement.</p><p>Nishinoya knew something was bothering you. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn’t? He had noticed the way you had been gazing out the window, looking but not really seeing anything. Your shoulders had been hunched as if you were trying to shield yourself from some unseen attack. It worried him. And now you were backing out of supporting the team that you had come to almost manage alongside Shimizu-senpai?</p><p>Something was up. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>But not while you were so clearly not ready to talk about it. For now, he would give you the space you were asking for.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the school day went by rather quickly after your lunchtime chat with the dynamic duo that was Tanaka and Nishinoya, and before you knew it the last bell had rung.</p><p>As you stepped out of your classroom, you glanced down the hallway towards the doors that would lead you to the gym. The boys were inevitably setting up the court for the practice match right about now.</p><p>You took two tentative steps in their direction but stopped with a resigned sigh. You already told Noya that you wouldn’t be there. What would he say if you appeared now?</p><p>Ducking your head and tucking your books close to your chest, you turned in the opposite direction and made your way down the hall towards the entrance of the school.</p><p>As the distance between yourself and the gym increased, you allowed your mind to wander back towards the team of boys that had grown so dear to your heart. You idly wondered if the rest of them would miss you at the match as much as Noya and Tanaka would.</p><p>You wondered if a particular gray-haired setter would even notice your absence at all.</p><p>You shook your head to rid yourself of the unpleasant thought. Of course, he would notice. If there was one thing you had learned about Sugawara Koushi in your time at Karasuno, it was that he was very observant. In fact, he was probably too observant at times…</p><p>Thinking of all the times he had caught you staring dreamily at him during practice made your cheeks grow hot.</p><p>Perhaps that was all the more reason to stay away from the match today. Sugawara was a dear friend, and you didn’t want to (unintentionally) give away any more hints about your feelings for him. That would surely ruin everything.</p><p>Still, a small part of you couldn’t help but hope that he felt the same way you did.</p><p>Occupied with romantic thoughts of your upperclassman, you didn’t notice the sound of hurried feet making their way towards you until it was too late. Just as you rounded the corner, you collided with the rushing student. The force of the impact was enough to make you both fall backward, and you squeezed your eyes shut as your behind made painful contact with the floor.</p><p>“Ah, I’m so sorry! I should’ve been watching where I was - oh, (L/N)-chan?”</p><p>Your eyes sprang open at the sound of Sugawara’s voice, and your orbs met his own chocolatey ones. He was already dressed in his team uniform, the bright orange of the collar highlighting how his cheeks were slightly flushed (<em>from the run</em>, you reasoned with yourself). The look of surprise on his face mirrored your own.</p><p>“What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the gym already.”</p><p>“O-oh, well, um,” you dropped your gaze from his handsome face, opting to look at the mess around you instead.</p><p>You had dropped your books when you ran into Sugawara, and the many papers you had tucked in between their pages were now strewn around about the two of you. Sugawara followed your gaze, eyes growing wide as he took in the wreckage he had caused. He uttered another apology as he sat up on his knees and began to gather your things together. You shook yourself out of your embarrassed stupor and sat up to help him.</p><p>“Thank you,” you squeezed out as he handed you the last few papers.</p><p>“Not at all,” Sugawara smiled apologetically. “It’s the least I could do after plowing into you like that. I really am sorry.”</p><p>Once he was fully standing, Sugawara extended a hand to help you up off the floor. A bashful smile found its way onto your face at his gentlemanly act, and you gingerly placed your hand in his. You relished in the peculiar feeling of his weathered fingertips, gentle but firm as they gripped yours.</p><p><em>Worn out of love</em>, you thought in admiration.</p><p>You had always liked Sugawara’s hands. They held proof of his dedication to volleyball, not just to the sport in general but to his team as well. The long, grueling practices they attended daily, the incessant drilling they had to do in order to keep their forms sharp – it was all reflected in the texture of their hands. Sugawara worked hard because he loved the sport, and he loved the team that he played it with. He would do everything he could to make sure they had a good experience playing together.</p><p>Even if it meant letting the new first-year setter take his place.</p><p>Even if it meant blistered palms from practicing for hours on his own to keep his setting skills up to speed should he suddenly be needed back in during the game.</p><p>That’s just the kind of selfless player he was.</p><p>You could feel your heart pumping out of your ribcage as Sugawara pulled you to your feet with ease. Once he made sure you were steady on your own two feet, he let go of your hand. You did your best to mask your disappointment with a thankful smile.</p><p>“Now then,” the setter smiled once again, “let’s head to the gym, shall we? Nekoma should be arriving any minute now.” At the mention of the visiting team, your smile faltered. You could feel another wave of pain encroaching on your heart, and you wanted desperately for it to pass without alerting the sweet boy in front of you to your discomfort.</p><p>“Actually, Sugawara-senpai, I was just on my way home.” You fidgeted with a corner of paper that was sticking out of the books in your arms. “I have a, uh, a project, that I have to work on.”</p><p><em>Darn it, (Y/N), </em>you internally face-palmed, <em>that’s not even the same thing you told Noya! </em></p><p>Sugawara remained silent for a beat. You could feel him looking at you, analyzing your every word. You dared not look him in the eye.</p><p>“Really? That’s too bad,” said Sugawara as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I was really hoping you would come see the team play today.” Your heart skipped a beat at his admission.</p><p>He wanted you to come?</p><p>“You’ve really helped us improve, you know? I don’t think we’d be where we are today without your help.” He glanced at you, purposefully trapping your gaze with his own. Thousands of butterflies erupted into a fluttering mess in your stomach.</p><p>“It’s only fair that you get to see the results of all the hard work that you put in, too.”</p><p>He was right. Although you would never admit it, your contributions to the team were quite instrumental to their progress. They had come a long way from where they were when you initially joined Karasuno during your first year. You yearned to see your friends show off how much their wings had grown since that time.</p><p>But your attendance at this match would also mean addressing a pair of wings you had grown yourself not too long ago, and an incident that you would much rather forget.</p><p>Your shoulders drooped with the weight of the decision before you.</p><p>Sugawara felt a pang of guilt at the look on your face. He knew he shouldn’t be forcing you to choose between your studies and the volleyball club. You weren’t even getting extracurricular credits for all the help you gave them. He was sure you had other things you would rather be doing right now. And yet…</p><p>He felt like being selfish just this once.</p><p>“How about this,” Sugawara spoke up, breaking your train of indecisive thoughts. You redirected your gaze from where it had fallen to the floor and gave him your full attention.</p><p>“You come view the match today, and I’ll help you finish your project.”</p><p>Your eyes grew wide with the realization of his offer, and you shook your head emphatically.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t have to do that Sugawara-senpai! Really,” you tried to protest. Sugawara just gave you his Mr. Refreshing™ smile.</p><p>“I insist, (L/N)-chan. It’s not fair of me to ask you to neglect your studies for me… a-and the rest of the team!” A light blush dusted the setter’s cheeks, and his hand returned to its former position on the back of his neck. He looked so cute; you thought your heart was going to explode.</p><p>How on <em>earth</em> could you refuse when he asked like that?</p><p>“Well, I suppose a little help wouldn’t hurt…”</p><p>Sugawara’s face lit up like a child whose birthday wish had just come true.</p><p>“Great! Then let’s go!” Taking your hand in his once more, Sugawara excitedly led you back in the direction that you had just come from. The way your hand fit comfortably in his as you both walked down the hall was almost enough to distract you from the nervous anticipation pooling in your stomach.</p><p>But almost is just never enough, is it?</p><p>Another wave of pain blossomed in your chest at the thought of the boy you were about to encounter, causing you to squeeze Sugawara’s hand inadvertently. He glanced back at you, mentally noting the way your eyebrows momentarily pinched together.</p><p>You caught his glance and gave him the most reassuring smile you could manage as the pain slowly ebbed away.</p><p>“Let’s go,” you chirped. “We don’t want to keep the boys waiting any longer.”</p><p>With an inward sigh, you slipped your hand out of Sugawara’s and strode ahead of him. You couldn’t afford to give him any more chances to examine your odd behavior. He had a battle to focus on.</p><p>And so did you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>